PlayStation Portable
}} La PlayStation Portable (PSP) es una videoconsola portátil de la compañía japonesa Sony Computer Entertainment. Tercera consola de la línea PlayStation y primera incursión de Sony en el mercado de las portátiles, fue presentada oficialmente el 13 de mayo de 2003 en la feria de entretenimiento electrónico E3. Fue lanzada al mercado el 12 de diciembre de 2004 en Japón, el 24 de marzo de 2005 en Norteamérica y el 1 de septiembre del mismo año en Europa, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Características PSP es un sistema conservador desde el punto de vista del mundo de los videojuegos. Se trata básicamente de una evolución gráfica de la PlayStation, a caballo de la primera y la 2. Es una estación multimedia bastante útil para el mercado adulto y adolescente. Dejando a un lado el mundo de los videojuegos, PSP está capacitada para la reproducción de vídeo, fotografías y música. Este dispositivo se basa en el Universal Media Disc (UMD), formato propietario de Sony que podría ser liberado en el futuro. El disco UMD, un disco óptico de doble capa y 60 mm que puede almacenar hasta 1,8 GB contenido en una carcasa de plástico especialmente diseñada por la compañía, tiene más del doble de capacidad de almacenamiento que un disco compacto regular. Además del UMD, hace uso de tarjetas Memory Stick Duo y Memory Stick PRO Duo, vendidas por separado, para almacenar los datos de las partidas, fotografías, música y vídeo. Actualmente las de máxima capacidad están alrededor de 4Gb. La pantalla tiene una diagonal de 4,4 pulgadas y una proporción de 16:9. Incomprensiblemente, se ha incluido en un sistema destinado a juegos como es la PSP una pantalla que sufre un efecto fantasma bestial. El efecto fantasma es un defecto que sufren las pantallas TFT a consecuencia de un tiempo de respuesta excesivo por parte de los píxeles que la componen y que consiste en que un objeto que se desplaza por la pantalla a cierta velocidad va dejando tras de si una estela debido a que la imagen no se actualiza todo lo rápido que debiera. Este defecto, inevitable en las primeras pantallas TFT, está hoy en día solucionado en cualquier pantalla de gama media-alta, pero parece ser que la política de ahorro de costes de Sony les ha llevado a sacrificar la calidad de la pantalla en beneficio de una reducción en el coste de fabricación, algo inadmisible en un sistema dedicado principalmente a la ejecución de juegos 3D, pues es en este ámbito donde este defecto se aprecia a simple vista. Este hecho no ha gustado a muchos usuarios que han optado por esperar a una posible segunda versión de la consola que previsiblemente traerá este defecto corregido además de otras mejoras. Las mayores críticas respecto a esta consola son la duración de su batería, la calidad del pad digital, la pantalla como ya se ha comentado anteriormente, la supremacía de los géneros deportivos y de carreras, la escasez de otros, el poco éxito de las películas en UMD, y sobre todo los tiempos de carga de los juegos. En la versión conocida como "Ceramic White" se han solucionado los problemas del pad digital dotando esta de una mayor comodidad y precisión. Rumores Se está barajando la posibilidad de que en Navidades viese la luz un nuevo modelo de PSP, para competir con Nintendo DS lite. La nueva PSP tendría 4GB de memoria interna, una cámara, y sería más fina y un 20% más ligera. Esta información ha sido dada por la prestigiosa web de gadgets Ain't Cool, que cita fuentes internas de Sony, aunque esto sólo son rumores. Sony los desmintió unos días después alegando que por el momento no tenían intención de modificar la PSP. Sin embargo, Sony ha confirmado nuevos accesorios para PSP: Cámara-USB GPS-USB Micrófono-USB. Sony dijo que la Cámara saldrá en Septiembre del 2006, y el GPS en Octubre del mismo año. Especificaciones técnicas *Unidad de Procesamiento Central: PSP CPU (dos núcleos MIPS R4000); 1~333MHz (De los cuales actualmente se usan 222 MHz para los juegos, debido a problemas con la duración de la batería) *Memoria Principal: 8MB *DRAM(interna): 4MB *Pantalla: 4,3 pulgadas, 16:9 widescreen TFT LCD **480 x 272 pixels (16.77 millones de colores) *Sonido: **Sony VME (Virtual Mobile Engine) **Motor DSP reconfigurable **166MHz - 333MHz **CÓDEC ***Sonido 3D, Multi-Canal 7.1ch ***ATRAC3 plus, AAC, MP3, WMA ***AVC/@MP for Picture / Movie ***H.264 (MPEG-4 Part 10 Firmware El firmware de la consola puede ser actualizado descargándolo vía Wi-Fi desde los servidores de Sony o descargando la actualización en un ordenador (EBOOT.PBP) y transfiriéndolo vía USB a la carpeta \PSP\GAME\UPDATE (hay que crearla, en mayusculas) de la PSP y posteriormente ejecutándolo como si de una aplicación se tratara. Además, la mayoría de los juegos contienen las actualizaciones necesarias para poder jugar en caso de tener un firmware anterior al exigido. Los firmwares del sistema son compatibles para cualquier PSP, pero Sony recomienda ampliamente usar la actualización de la región correspondiente. La antepenúltima versión del firmware es 3.01. Las actualizaciones del firmware han incluido desde un navegador web hasta un lector RSS, pasando por compresión de vídeo AVC, posibilidad de cambiar el fondo de pantalla, códecs variados de audio (WMA, AAC, etc.) y varias mejoras en la seguridad del sistema (limitando así la utilización de homebrew). La ultima version del firmware la 3.02 ha salido el 6/12/06 solo incorpora mejoras en la seguridad. Las actualizaciones de firmware deben estár firmadas digitalmente y ser superiores al firmware de la consola para que se pueda llevar a cabo la actualización. Teoricamente no se podrá volver a un firmware anteriór, de esta manera, Sony impediría que se pudiera volver al famoso firmware 1.5 (o 2.71-SE), con el cual se puede cargar cualquier software sin firmar por Sony, entre el que se encuentran gran variedad de juegos caseros y emuladores de fantásticas consolas como la Super Nintendo o la Sega Mega Drive. Sin embargo Sony no las tiene todas y hay diversos programadores que han logrado realizar aplicaciones que devuelven a la consola a un firmware anterior, llamados Downgrader. Sony suele llevar ventaja sobre los programadores de Downgraders, pues recientemente se completó el downgrade de 2.71, ya seguro, por lo cual sólo quedan la 2.80, la 2.81, la 2.82,3.00,3.01 y 3.02 en las que ya se está trabajando. Aparte de los Downgraders están también los eloaders, que permiten la carga de eboots. Hay eloaders para 2.80 y anteriores. Recientemente hay un cargador de firmwares que permite emular todos los firmwares de SONY desde la memory stick. Ese cargador funciona desde la version 1.0 a la 2.71 y emula hasta la 3.02 Capacidades del Firmware actual (3.02) Desde la versión 2.0 se permitió establecer una imagen para guardarla como fondo (dicha imagen residirá en la flash1:/ de la PSP y con formato BMP En la versión 2.01 se corrigió un bug que permitía utilizar un exploit en una imagen TIFF, que permitía hacer creer a la PSP que era la versión 1.00 y "actualizar" a 1.50, fue uno de los downgraders más famosos. A partir de la 2.00 existe un menú Red, con un navegador de internet (requiere Wi-Fi) y LocationFree player. En la versión 2.60 se introdujo Canales RSS dentro de Red En la versión 2.70 no hubo nada importante. Dicha versión ni siquiera salió en Europa. En cambio, la 2.71 es la última que por el momento permite correr Homebrew (programas caseros) en la PSP. A dicha versión actualizaron muchos cuando salió la demo del LocoRoco, y en aquel momento fue cuando se consiguió downgradear la primera psp 2.50, con lo que muchos usuarios de PSPs 2.71 se quedaron muy frustrados. Esta versión es la última que por el momento permite correr homebrew, a través de un exploit llamado HEN. Más tarde, en la versión 2.80 se introdujeron nuevos cambios. En la 2.81 se corrigió un fallo de seguridad, que permite que la 2.80 pueda cargar ciertos EBOOT.PBP sin firmar, y la 2.81 no. En la versión 3.0 se introdujo la posibilidad de desactivar el a veces molesto autoarranque de los UMD al hacer un reinicio de la consola. Se añadieron también las opciones de Cámara, Unidad de certificado y Uso a distancia y Manuales de instrucciones online (sólo en inglés) en los menúes Foto, Juego y Red respectivamente. Ahora se pueden colocar videos en la carpeta ms0:/VIDEO/ (donde ms0:/ es la ruta de acceso a la Memory Stick), con formato MP4, con cualquier nombre, y no solo en las carpetas ms0:/MP_ROOT/XXXMNV01 y ms0:/MP_ROOT/XXXANV01 dependiendo de si estaban codificados en AVC o MP4 Variantes y accesorios La PSP se vende en diferentes packs: *'Standard pack (llamado Base Model en Europa):' incluye un sistema PSP, una batería, un cargador y un manual de instrucciones. No incluye tarjeta de memoria. PVP: 199.99€ *'Value pack:' incluye un sistema PSP, una batería, un cargador, una Memory Stick Duo de 32 MB, una funda negra, una correa, un paño, auriculares con mando, un disco demo (con la correspondiente actualización de firmware) y un manual de instrucciones. PVP: 249.99 € *'Value pack 2 Gigas:' no es un pack oficial de Sony e incluye un sistema PSP, una batería, un cargador, una Memory Stick Duo de 32 MB, una Memory Stick PRO Duo de 2 GB, una funda negra, una correa, un paño, auriculares con mando, un disco demo (con la correspondiente actualización de firmware) y un manual de instrucciones. PVP: 279.99 € *'Giga pack:' incluye un sistema PSP, una batería, un cargador, una Memory Stick PRO Duo de 1 GB, una funda negra, un paño, un soporte de mesa, auriculares con mando, un cable USB, un disco demo (con la correspondiente actualización de firmware) y un manual de instrucciones. PVP: 299.99 € *'Entertainment pack:'incluye un sistema PSP,una batería, un cargador, una memory stick pro duo de 1 gb, el juego atv offroad fury:blazing trails ,y una pelicula lord of dog town umd.PVP:250.00$ El 21 de julio de 2005, Sony anunció en un acontecimiento en Tokio, Japón que habría una versión blanca de la PSP que se lanzaría el 15 de septiembre en Japón. La nueva PSP sería igual que la negra, pero con la carcasa blanca. Fue lanzada en Europa el 11 de mayo de 2006 El 27 de octubre de Octubre se lanzará en Europa una nueva versión de la PSP. Esta nueva versión tendra las mismas características que las dos anteriores (blanca y negra) pero con la carátula de color rosa, este modelo se llamará PSP Pink. Ventas y competencia Los analistas y empresas de estadística y ventas consideran que la Nintendo DS está actualmente en el mismo mercado que la PlayStation Portable, aunque representantes de ambas compañías han insistido en que cada sistema está dirigido a un público diferente. En particular, Nintendo está intentando diferenciar la DS de otras consolas, incluida la PSP, utilizando como argumento principal las posibilidades de interacción que ofrece la pantalla táctil y el control por voz del micrófono. Ahora mismo, PSP ha distribuido en todo el mundo 15 millones de consolas, pero no han dado datos de ventas de ningún tipo. A 28 de julio de 2005, Sony había distribuido 2,09 millones de unidades de PSP a comercios de todo el mundo. Estas cantidades se refieren sólo a las consolas repartidas a minoristas, no a las ventas reales de la consola. A 30 de junio de 2006, PSP ha conseguido unos 15 millones de unidades distribuidas frente a las más de 26 millones de unidades vendidas por su competencia directa Nintendo DS. Otras competencias serían la antigua consola de Nintendo Game Boy Advance y la portátil de Nokia la consola-móvil N-gage que en España ha tenido una buena acogida unas 500.000 máquinas vendidas. Multimedia PSP tiene la capacidad de reproducir y mostrar según la versión del firmware, entre otros, los siguientes formatos: *MP3 *WMA *ATRAC3 plus *H.264/MPEG-4 AVC *JPEG *PNG *AAC *GIF *AVI *TIFF Y más... Con programas caseros la consola aumenta en gran medida la compatibilidad con formatos de vídeo. Incluso se han creado formatos nuevos como el PMP que permite una calidad de vídeo igual a la del UMD video de Sony. Con cierto Homebrew la consola permite hacer streaming de audio, es decir, escuchar radios por internet. Sony originalmente planeó el UMD como un medio de almacenamiento multimedia en tres diferentes versiones: PSP Game, UMD Video y UMD Audio. Al momento de la salida del PSP el formato PSP Game tiene un soporte muy amplio pero en el caso de UMD Video no se espera que obtenga mucho soporte internacional debido a la fortaleza del DVD Video y en cuanto al UMD Audio su soporte actual es nulo pero tendrá que competir con el Compact Disc, Minidisc, DVD-Audio y SACD cuando Sony comienze a comercializarlo. Conectividad inalámbrica La PSP tiene compatibilidad WiFi, que se utiliza tanto para juegos multijugador ad hoc o a través de internet, como para actualizar juegos, descargar contenidos adicionales o incluso navegar directamente por la Web, gracias al navegador incluido en la versión 2.0 de su Firmware. También es posible en su versión 2.60 utilizar tecnología RSS para escuchar Podcast en streaming, es decir, sin descargar el archivo en la consola; y ver la televisión a través de la conexión WiFi con el aparato de Sony LocationFree Previsiblemente permitirá la conexión con la futura PlayStation 3, para traspasar partidas guardadas de uno a otro dispositivo, o utilizar la PSP como mando, entre otras cosas. Infrarrojos La PSP contiene un puerto IrDA localizado en la parte superior izquierda de la consola; sin embargo aun no tiene un uso especifico por que aun no hay un software para dicha utilidad. a un que si existe un sofware sin firma de sony que permite usar la como mando adistancia permitiendo utilizar varios modelos de aparatos compatibles con este puerto Gamesharing La consola PSP además tiene la opción de Gamesharing o Compartir juego, muy similar al multiplayer de 1 solo cartucho del GameBoy Advance y Nintendo DS, incluida en ciertos juegos, que permite jugar con varios jugadores utilizando sólo un UMD del juego, mediante el modo ad hoc. Juegos En PSP hay un buen catálogo de juegos, la mayoría de ellos remakes de viejos juegos, además de de carreras y deportes. Para guardar el progreso en los juegos es necesario tener insertada una Memory Stick Duo o Memory Stick PRO Duo que se venden por separado. La consola se controla mediante dos botones laterales (R y L), un "D-Pad" analógico y los botones icónicos que caracterizan a PlayStation △ O X □: Triángulo, Círculo, Cruz y Cuadrado. El control analógico no es como los tradicionales champiñones, que se inclinan, sino que se desliza. Lista oficial de juegos disponibles en America Lista de juegos actuales para PSP PlayStation®Portable por orden alfabético: *Ape Academy *Ape Escape P *Armored Core:Formula Front *ATV Off Road Fury *Bleach: Heat of Soul (JAP) *Bleach: Heat of Soul 2 (JAP) *Breath of Fire III *Burnout Legends *Championship manager 2006 *Coded Arms *Colin Mcrae Rally 2006 *Copa Mundial de la Fifa 2006 *Darkstalkers Chronicle *Daxter *Dead to rights: Reckoning *Death Jr. *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dynasty Warriors *El Padrino *Eragon *EveryBody's Golf *Exit *F1 Grand Prix *F1 Grand Prix 06 *Fifa 2006 *Fifa 2007 *Fifa Street 2 *Fight Night: Round 3 *Football Manager 2006 *Formula One 06 *Frantix *Gangs of London *Ghost in the Sheel: Stand alone complex *Gottlieb Pinball Classics *Gradius Collection *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Gripshift *Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego *Infected *Initial D *Juiced eliminator *Key of Heaven *Killzone Liberation *King Kong *Kollomn *Lego Star Wars II: La trilogía original *Lemmings *LocoRoco *Los Sims 2 *Lumines *Me & My Katamari *Medal Of Honor: Heroes *Medievil Resurrection *Megaman Maverick Hunter X *Megaman Powered Up *Mercury *Mercury Meltdown *Metal Gear Ac!d *Metal Gear Ac!d 2 *Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops *Midnight Club3:DUB Edition *Midway Arcade TEP *Monster Hunter FreeDom *Moto GP *Naruto Naruttimet Portable (JAP) *NBA Ballers: rebound *NBA Live 2006 *NBA Live 07 *Need for Speed Carbon *Need for Speed Most Wanted *Need for Speed Underground Rivals *NFL Streer 2: Unleashed *OutRun 2006 *Pac-man World 3 *Passport to... Barcelona *Passport to... Amsterdan *Passport to... Berlin *Passport to... Londres *Passport to... Rome *Popolocrois *Power Stone Collection *Prince of Persia: Revelations *Pro Evolution Soccer 5 *Pro Evolution Soccer 6 *Pursuit Force *Puyo Pop Fever *Puyo Puyo Fever 2 (JAP) *Raw vs SmackDown! 2007 *Rengoku TOP *Ridge Racer *Ridge Racer 2 *Samurai Warriors: State of War *Silent Hill Experience *Silent Hill Origins *Socom Fire Team Bravo *Socom Fire Team Bravo 2 *Spiderman 2 *Splinter Cell Essentials *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square *Star Wars Battlefront II *Streer Supremacy *Street Fighter: Alpha 3 Max *Syphon Filter Dark Mirror *Taiko no Tatsujin *Tales of Eternia *Talkman *Tekken Dark Resurrection *The Lord of the Rings: Tactics *Toca RAce Driver 2 *Tokobot *Tomb Raider Legend *Tony Hawk's Underground 2: RemiX *Twisted Metal Head On *Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins *Untold Legends: La hermandad de la espada *Untold Legends: El código del guerrero *Viewtiful Joe:Red Hot Rumble *Virtua Tennis: World Tour *Wipeout Pure *X-men III *X-men Legend II: Rise of apocalypse *X-treme Party *Winning Eleven9 *World Tour Soccer *Worms: Open Warfare *WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2006 *WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 Enlaces externos *Página oficial de PSP Categoría:Videoconsolas portátiles Categoría:PSP Categoría:Sony